Amato fratello
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: A veces es complicado ser un hermano mayor. Y para añadirle más agua a la sopa, estar enamorado de tu hermano. "Solo me queda resignarme y verte en sueños, porque hermano, es solo ahí donde puedo hacerte mío" ITACEST. Lee y comenta!


**Mi primer intento de itacest. Quizás sea un poco soso… pero a mí me gustó y me encantaría saber que les pareció.**

**Disculpen cualquier falla con el italiano, todo lo que está aquí fue traducido con google, que no es muy preciso que digamos.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

_Amato fratello_

Querido hermano… -

"_Tsk! Maledizione! No puedo comenzar así, esto es una mierda"_- Lovino arrugo el papel y lo lanzó al basurero- _"¿Acaso es tan difícil redactar una estúpida carta? Quizás la idiotez de España se me pegó. Maldición, ni siquiera sé porque estoy haciendo esto"_

Tomo otra hoja y de nuevo comenzó a escribir, con esa caligrafía y mezcla de español e italiano tan particularmente suya.

"Bastardo"-

"_Si, este encabezado me gusta más"_

_Si estás leyendo esto, Feliciano, probablemente he muerto- no, no he muerto, te lo digo en broma ni te atrevas a llorar ¡stronzo!- y quiero decirte algunas verdades._

_¡Eres un bastardo, maldición! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! Pero a la vez, y sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo, te amo._

_A pesar de que somos casi como dos gotas de agua, cualquier comparación sería casi imposible. Creo que lo único que compartimos es la cobardía natural y nuestra habilidad de escape italiana._

_Nadie me conoce tanto como tú, y naturalmente nadie te conoce tanto como yo._

_Me es imposible mirarte de frente y no ver que eres mi otra mitad, mi perfecta contraposición._

_Quisiera probar tus labios que son tan iguales a los míos, pero tan diferentes a la vez ¿son dulces como me imagino? Quizás tengan el sabor salado de Venecia. Tener entre mis brazos tu cuerpo que es mi delirio, besar cada parte de tu blanca piel y que mis manos morenas recorran cada parte de su divina extensión es mi secreto pecado._

_Oírte gemir en mi oído, producto de mis caricias sería un auténtico placer y sellaría por completo mi condena al infierno, porque lo sé Feliciano, este amor está prohibido pues somos hermanos. La misma sangre que corre por mis venas lo hace por las tuyas y maldigo al destino por eso. _

_Me odio a mi mismo por desearte con tanta pasión, y te odio a ti porque eres mi hermano. Que difícil… ti odio ma ti amo._

_Daría lo que fuera por ser el dueño de tus suspiros, de tus pensamientos, de tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu esencia misma. ¡Mierda! Sueno como un depravado, pero quizás lo sea por amarte a ti, fratello._

_Posiblemente esto ya sea una obsesión, pero podría vivir con ella perfectamente, aunque me carcoma por dentro el deseo de verte a mi lado como algo más que mi hermano._

_Despierto en otra cama, pues he probado con otro sacarte de mi mente varias veces, pero lo que consigo solamente es culpa por partida doble, culpa por engañarte a ti, y a Antonio fingiendo amor que no siento._

_¡Fratello! ¡Yo quiero despertar en tu cama! ¿Por qué no me miras como miras a ese maldito bastardo-patata? Cómo lo odio… el muy inútil tiene la suerte de que lo ames y yo solo soy tu hermano._

_¿Por qué, mi Veneziano?_

_Te escribo esto porque ya no puedo callarlo en mi interior. Me siento tan solo y extraño los días en que éramos pequeños y vivíamos con el abuelo Roma… ¡ese viejo infeliz! Veneziano, si él no nos hubiera abandonado, quizás todo sería diferente, nunca nos habríamos separado y tú me amarías tanto como yo a ti. Pero ya no somos los mismos de ayer._

_Sé que a veces te maltrato y te digo palabras hirientes que te hacen sentir mal, pero no es que quiera hacerte daño, es solo que trato de comportarme indiferente contigo para esconder que eres la razón de mi aburrida vida._

_¿Sabes? Siempre le he tenido pavor al rechazo, más que nada a tú rechazo. Por eso me conformo con mirar de lejos y soportar que estés con el macho-patata porque sé que lo amas y que te hace feliz, y aunque me parta el corazón debo aceptarlo como hombre._

_Siempre he dicho que la cobardía es algo inherente en nosotros, y que tú eres el más inútil y cobarde de los dos, pero es mentira, porque de los hermanos Vargas el inútil soy yo, mi Veneziano. Siempre envidié todo lo que podías hacer y yo no, siempre perfecto en todo, y yo malo para cualquier cosa buena… _

_En este momento solo quisiera tenerte entre mis brazos acariciar tu rostro y decirte que renunciaría a todo por ti._

_No dejo de pensar que soy un tonto, y que probablemente no me merezca tu amor… ¡pero maldición! Soy un egoísta. ¡Y te quiero para mi, para mí, para mí!_

_Te encuentro irresistible, tu risa tonta, tu calor, tus ojos, ¡esos ojos! Casi nunca los muestras y son tan lindos…_

_Solo me queda resignarme y verte en sueños, porque hermano, es solo ahí donde puedo hacerte mío, aunque a la mañana despierte… y no estés a mi lado._

_Ti amo, fratello._

_**Lovino Romano Vargas**_

_-"Esto es... ¡maldición! Jamás pensé que escribiría esto..."- _

"_Fratello"- Feliciano entro a la habitación de Lovino sin tocar la puerta, como siempre con su risita boba en la cara- ¡apúrate! Doitsu me dejó ir temprano, el entrenamiento de hoy no fue tan duro y quiero ir a jugar al agua ¿quieres? Ve__ ̴_

_-"¡Idiota!"- Lovino disimulo la sorpresa que le causo verse casi descubierto por Feliciano con insultos- ¿Crees que yo tengo tiempo para perder contigo? ¡Maldición! ¡Aprende a tocar la puerta prima di entrare!-_

"_Scusarmi fratello…"- Feliciano agachó la cabeza avergonzado- "Solo quería pasar un tiempo contigo"_

_Y el corazoncito de tomate de Lovino hizo "clic" y decidió que por un momento… quizás podía dejar entrever que quería a su hermano._

"_Non scusarti__,__sciocco"- escondió la carta en su cajón y se acercó a Feliciano- Vamos al agua_

"_Grazie mille fratello"- Feli tomo a su hermano del cuello y le plantó un beso en la mejilla... peligrosamente cerca de los labios- Ve __ ̴__! ¡Apúrate!_

_Lovino no pudo hacer nada para evitar el rubor que cubría su rostro. Ya hasta parecía uno de sus amados tomates._

A veces es complicado ser un hermano mayor.

E infinitamente más complicado es ser Lovino _Romano_ Vargas.

Y para añadirle más agua a la sopa, estar enamorado de tu hermano.

Oh, sí. Lovino conoce perfectamente lo que dicta _"la moral y las buenas costumbres"_ y también lo que opina el Vaticano sobre esto.

Para cualquiera- excepto el pervertido de Francia- esto sonaría bastante raro, e incluso comenzarían con un discurso sobre lo bueno y lo malo, pero repentinamente la palabra _"incesto"_ ya no es un tabú para él.

_¿Moral? Dejémosla para otra persona. Porque por ahora, ellos aun no infringieron las reglas… _


End file.
